Kidnapped
by BelieberNation
Summary: Riven and Musa have been bestfriends since pre K. What happens when Musa gets kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

Riven and Musa have been friends since kindergarten. Riven always felt somewhat protective of her.

*Flashback*

"Hey! Give me my toy back!" Musa yelled at Tommy Nelson. He took her toy. "No!" Tommy pushed Musa down. "Riven!" Musa started to cry. "Why'd you make my bestfriend cry?!" Riven yelled at Tommy. "Sorry I didn't want it anyway!" Tommy threw the toy on the ground and ran away.

*End if Flashback*

Musa was always there for him through his bad times. He might've been a little mean, but she was still there when everybody else gave up on him. She meant the world to Riven, basically his other half.

*Flashback*

Riven ran all the way to Musa's house. *knock,knock,knock* Musa's dad opened the door. "Hello Riven she's upstairs" "Thank you" Riven went upstairs to Musa's room. She was sick and Riven got worried. Riven opened the door "Riven!" Musa was really happy to see him. "Hey, I was just coming by to see if you were okay" Riven gave Musa a tight hug, they were in 5th grade at the time. "I missed you today" Musa said while putting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you too, I was worried I thought something bad happen to you" "I'm just sick"

*End of Flashback*

Riven P.O.V

"Hey Riven!" My bestfriend shouted over to him from across the room. "Musa!" I shouted happily, I really missed her. We've been busy with school so we haven't really hanging out like we used to. Musa ran over to a jumped on me while wrapping her legs around my waist. "I missed you!" Musa said while kissing my cheek. I blushed because if you didn't know, I has a crush on my bestfriend. Not even a crush in love. That's right. I'm completely in love with my bestfriend. "I've missed you too" Musa got down and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy the school year is over! Now we can hang out more" I smiled at her cuteness. "Yeah anytime you know I'm just one phone call away"

Musa P.O.V

I was walking until I saw my bestfriend. "Hey Riven!" I shouted he looked until he saw me. "Musa!" I ran over to him, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I missed you!" I said happy to see my bestfriend again. I kissed his cheek, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. But I also noticed the he blushed to. Is it not obvious enough that I love him? "I'm so happy the school year is over! Now we can hang out more!" I said while getting off of him. When I hoped down he pouted. When we were little, he would always pout when I pulled away from a hug. "Yeah anytime, you know I'm one phone call away" I smiled at him. "Musa!" I turned around to see who it was. It was Stella,Bloom,Flora,Aisha,and Tecna. Those are my other closet friends. "Hey guys!" "Hey Riven" they all said. "Hey" Riven stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I gotta go but I'll call you later!" I ran over to him and gave him a bear hug and kissed his cheek. "Bye bestfriend! Love you!" Riven screamed. I giggled "Love you too" I screamed back. If only he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the way in this story Helia, Flora, Timmy,Tecna, Brandon, Stella, Sky, Bloom, Nabu, and Aisha date in this story I forgot to mention that!

*Riven P.O.V*

I need to tell her how I feel! I can't keep these feelings bottled up much longer. "Hey Riven" I turned around and saw Sky, Brandon, Helia, "Hey guys" I said back. "We saw you talking to Musa did you tell her how you feel yet?" Sky asked. "No the girls came over while we were talking" "Well maybe we can go over their place and you two can later and you two can talk" Brandon suggested. "I'll ask her" I said while pulling out my phone.

Musa: "Hello?"

Riven: "Hey Muse, I was wondering if you cared if me and the guys came over later?"

Musa: "Sure I'm sure the girls will be excited"

Riven: "Okay I'll see you later"

Musa: "Okay bye"

*End of Conversation*

"Okay guys were going later" I said while smiling. "Maybe you'll get your chance with Musa!" Timmy said while patting his back, "I almost did have my chance to tell her" I said while putting my head in my hands. "Really what happen?" Nabu asked  
*Flashback*

It was the beginning of the junior year. Musa and Riven were walking down a sidewalk together. "I think this year is going to be great!" Musa exclaimed loudly. "Yeah there's going to be a lot of drama and maybe couples" Riven said while blushing and putting his hands in his pockets. "Maybe, I kind of like someone but I'm not sure if they like me back" Musa said while walking closer to Riven. Riven blushed, "Same" Riven said while walking closer also. They were so close, Riven started leaning in and Musa did too. They're lips brushed together. Until Musa's phone started to ring. "Uh I have to go my dad needs me" Musa said while blushing and stepping back. "Okay well I guess I'll call you later" Riven said while looking disappointed. Musa ran over to him and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Call me later" Riven smiled and sighed

*End of Flashback*

"Dang dude you were really close" Brandon said while chuckling. "Well lets start heading over there now" I suggested "Okay" They all said.

*Musa P.O.V*

I opened up the door to let the guys in. "Hey girls" Sky said while going over to Bloom. All the couples were all over each other. "Hey Musa can I talk to you?" Riven asked "Sure" We went to my room, he sounded kind of nervous. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. "You know we've been friends since pre school?" I nodded my head "And you know I care about you a lot?" I started to get confused "What are you trying to say?" "I-I'm trying to say that I love you" Riven said when I looking down "And I love you too" I said still not getting it "No I mean more than a friend" I was shocked. I touched his shoulder "I love you to more than a friend" He looked up at me shocked. "Really?" He asked with joy in his eyes. I shook my head, he smiled at me widely. I hugged him tightly. We slowly pulled away, I got lost in his eyes and started to lean in. Our lips finally met and I felt electric shocks going through my body. I felt so protected in his arms. it felt like it was Riven and I against the world. Our kiss turned into pecks on the lips. We pulled away and smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Riven P.O.V*

I couldn't believe it! My bestfriend just told me that she loved me back! I'm so happy. "I've waited so long to do that." I smiled down at my beautiful girlfriend. She smiled at me. "So does this make us a couple?" She asked. "Of course" I kissed her cheek. Then her nose, and then her lips. I pulled away. We grabbed hands and walked out of the room. Everybody stopped and stared at us. "What?"Musa asked annoyed. "Are you two...a thing now?" Stella asked curiously. "Yeah" I answered and sat Musa down on my lap. All the guys smiled widely at me. "Finally!" Bloom yelled. "Yeah guys it took a while for you guys to just come out with it" Flora said nicely. Everybody agreed with Flora. I just rolled my eyes. "I don't care we're together right now though right?" I asked and everybody shook their head. "Okay then" Musa smiled at me, I kissed her cheek. "What do you guys want to do now?" Musa asked. "We can watch a scary movie" Sky suggested. Everybody agreed. We started to watch Sinister (I don't own the movie Sinister). I felt Musa flinch then she covered her eyes. "Are you scared?" I whispered to her. She nodded, "Don't be I'm right her" I kissed her cheek while saying that. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. My phone went off.

Anonymous: Stay away from Musa or else!

The message read. I didn't think much about it. I deleted the message. That's when Musa's phone went off. She answered it and walked in her room while dragging me with her.

*Musa P.O.V*

My phone started going off during the movie. I got up and grabbed Riven's hand bringing him with me. It was my dad. (M-Musa, D-Dad)

M: "Hey dad what's up?"

D: "Hey I was just calling to see if you were okay"

M: "Yeah dad I'm just fine why what's wrong?"

D: "N-nothing, I love you sweetheart"

M: "I love you to"

*End of Conversation*

"That was weird" I put my phone in my pocket. "What happen?" Riven asked. "I'm not sure but he sounded really worried." I walked in between Riven's legs and put my head on his chest.  
"You okay?" Riven asked "Yeah just tired" I replied back tiredly. I walked to my bed and plopped down on it. Riven chuckled and walked over to me. I got up to change my clothes. I quickly changed and got under my covers. Riven got in to. I turned to him, he looked at me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled me up on his waist. I giggled when I felt a smirk. "I love you" Riven said while trailing butterfly kisses down my face. "I love you to" He smiled at me, I got off his waist and laid back down. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.  
I woke up to loud snores all over the apartment.(they all still have their powers) I looked at Riven sleeping he looked so adorable. I smiled at him, I got up and went in the kitchen. I got some orange juice and went back to my room I was still tired. I sat the cup down and got back under the covers. Riven started to move and he opened his eyes. "Good morning beautiful" I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Morning, but I'm about to go back to sleep" "Same but how about we go on a date today?" Riven asked while wrapping his arms around me. "Sure" "Okay." And with that we were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted in a few days I've been busy summer tutoring. It's only in the mornings so I've had more time to write at night time. Anyway enjoy!

*Riven P.O.V*

I woke up to see Musa in my arms asleep. I smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek. She smiled and snuggled closer into me. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello again" She said while smiling. "Hey" I kissed her. My phone started to buzz. It was a message: THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, STAY AWAY FROM MUSA!

I looked at it shocked. Now there's something wrong going on. "Musa you wouldn't happen to have any mean ex boyfriends do you." I asked nervously. "No why?" She asked. "Just wondering" I kissed her. "Do you still wanna go on that date?" I asked. "Yeah" Musa replied while giggling softly. "Okay, start getting ready, I'll pick you up at 3" I said while kissing her cheek. Musa quickly turned her head so that I kissed her lips. She smiled and slowly pulled away. "Bye babe" I said while walking out the door.

Sorry it's so short! It's late and I'm sort of half asleep :( I will update tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ! It's been a while, I'm so so sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I promise that I'll post more often!

*Riven's P.O.V*

I think someone is stalking us. These messages.. th-they mean something! I know they do. I just have to stop thinking about it! I have a date with Musa, my amazing, beautiful girlfriend. It's already 2:30 "Shit!" I started getting ready.

*Musa's P.O.V*

I don't know what I'm going to wear! I'm so nervous ! What if something happens? I'm just really scared. "Stella!" I yelled in desperate need of help. "What do you want?! I'm trying to spend time with Brandon!" "I need your help, I have a date with Riven and I don't know what to wear!" I said while pouting. "Oh sweetheart why didn't you just say so! Okay close your eyes" I looked at her confused. "Just do it!" She yelled. "Okay jeeze" I heard a lot of thumping. "Okay open your eyes and put this on" Stella put clothes in my hands. She picked out a pair of high-waisted light washed shorts, a white tank top with floral print design on it, and navy blue vans. "Okay close your eyes again" I did as Stella said. After a bunch of plucking and pulling I was finally finished. "Okay and open them" I opened my eyes. "Oh my gosh Stella I look amazing! Thank you so much!" I had natural makeup look and my hair was in beautiful waves. "No problem Muse" I looked at the clock. "Riven will be here in any second! I gotta go!" Just like I said Riven was at the door. I opened it. "Hey Muse you look beautiful" Riven said while kissing my cheek. "You don't look to bad yourself" I said with a smirk. Riven had on a light blue v-neck shirt that made his abs look amazing, black jeans, and white sneakers on. I blushed. "Let's go" I took his hand in mine and we went to the park. Riven pushed me lightly on the swing. "It's so peaceful now a days it's nice" I said while smiling. "You know it really is" Riven said while hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek. I yawned, "You tired babe?" Riven asked while nuzzling into my neck. "Just a little" I said while smiling. "Let's go home" Riven said while carrying me bridal style.

*Riven's P.O.V*

She's so perfect! She's everything I could want. Muse yawned, "You tired babe? I asked. I nuzzled into her neck, "Just a little" Musa replied. I scooped her up bridal style. "Let's go home" We drove home in a comfortable silence. We walked into Musa's house "Stella?! Bloom? Aisha?Tecna? Flora?" Musa yelled. "I guess it's just us. We went to her room. Muse turned around and kissed me. The kiss started getting heated. Our lips moved in sync, I licked her bottom lip for entrance. She accepted, we fought for dominance. I won of course. We pulled away panting. She smiled at me. Musa ran to her bed a plopped down on it, I followed her and laid down. She kissed my cheek "I love you" Musa said while looking in my eyes. "I love you too" I said back truthfully. Musa turned the other way and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, the way she makes me feel is amazing. I started dosing off and fell into a deep sleep.

*Musa's P.O.V*

I woke up from my nap. I looked behind me and saw a sleeping Riven, he looked so adorable I kissed his forehead. I got up and looked at the time 12:30 jeeze I was sleep that long! We got back at 4:00. Oh well. I walked downstairs to get something to drink. I heard a thump, I looked around but I didn't hear anything. I walked in the living room and turned on the light. And there was a man standing in my living room I screamed "Riven! Riven!" I ran upstairs until the man grabbed my foot and started pulling me down the steps. I screamed even louder and stated crying. Riven ran out of my room and saw me being dragged down the steps.

*Riven's P.O.V*

I heard Musa screaming my name. I ran out her room and saw here being dragged down the steps by a man. I ran down the steps and punched the man in the face. He got back up and pushed me into a wall punching me over and over again. I fell to the ground. The man ran over to Musa and smacked her in the face. She started screaming. I got up and started punching the man until he was unconscious. I got off the man and went to Musa. She was crying. "Everything is going to be alright" I pulled her to my chest. "Let me see your face" She turned her cheek to me, it was red. I kissed it . "Your safe now, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise." She nodded her head.

That's all for tonight I promise I will update tomorrow!


End file.
